epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corellia
|system= |suns=1 Corell |position=1 |moons= |coord=M-11 |distance= |lengthday=25 standard hours |lengthyear=329 standard days |hidep= |class=Terrestrial |diameter=11,000 km |atmosphere=Oxygen type 1 mix (Breathable) |climate=Temperate |gravity=Standard |terrain= *Forests *Hills *Islands *Mesas *Mountains *Jungles *Plains *Seas |water=1 |interest=* * * *CorSec Academy * * * *Droid Graveyard * * * *Kor Vella mesa * * *Rey's Castle * |hides= |species= * * * *Human * * * * |otherspecies= Various Sentient Species |language=* * (Formerly) |government=* ( — ) *Constitutional Monarchy ( — ) *Governor ( )— |population=3 Billion 60% Human 20% Selonian 20% Drall |demonym=Corellian |cities=*Coronet (Capital) * * * * * |imports=Luxury items Raw materials Weaponry |exports=Alcohol Starships Agricultural goods |affiliation=* * *Galactic Republic }} Corellia was the capital planet of the . As the largest planet, and the closest to , Corellia was known as the "Eldest Brother" and was a part of the —a colloquial term for the planets of the Corellia system. It was the birthplace of explorers Volo Asiago, Errol Dunewell, Jedi Scott Borek and Republic General Echo Delrissian. The Corellian people were known for their maverick attitude and often tried to assert their independence and free spirit in revolts. Two notable rebellions came during the decline of the and a secession from the Galactic Republic in 470 BBY. Historians believed the assembled the system artificially, with the worlds being transported from other parts of the galaxy. The exact reason for assembling the Corellian system was unknown. Some believed that these Celestials populated Corellia with Humans from Coruscant. Corellia and its people were synonymous with space travel. They, along with the Tionese and Duros, became the first civilization to adapt the Force-powered hyperdrive used by the defunct Infinite Empire. They created the Corellian Transit Authority to regulate hyperlane blazing. The CTA teamed up with the and the Duros government to map the major hyperlanes that included the Corellian Run, Corellian Trade Spine, Hydian Way and the Perlemian Trade Route. The Corellian people named Rey's Nebula and König's Belt after the Corellian Monarchy. History Infinite Empire Corellia was a slave world of the . Around , Corellian slaves helped build the , a transportable manufacturing plant. When the fell victim to a plague and lost their ability to use the Force, the Corellians revolted and freed themselves circa . Corellian explorers scaled the mesa. Galactic Republic Corellians spent the next two hundred years reverse-engineering the without the Force tools of the Rakata. The reinvention of the hyperdrive in let Corellia, Coruscant and Duro, among other worlds, become the founders of the Galactic Republic. Corellian Engineering Corporation founded before the dawn of the Galactic Republic, led the effort to build a viable hyperdrive and built the first self-contained hyperdrive starship, the YA-300 Freighter. became a subsidiary of CEC between 5,000 BBY and 3,000 BBY. CEC grew to become one of the larger shipbuilding firms and one of the most well-known in the galaxy. It effectively became the symbol and driving force of the Corellian spacefaring image. The CEC, unlike its , focused on civilian craft rather than military cruisers. Examples of Corellian ships included the , the freighter, and the . Corellians were among the first hyperspace explorers. They mapped the and by . At the same time they colonized , a Core World planet within the , in , Goroth Prime in , and Koboth prior to 219 BBY. Corellia was an early trading partner of the s when entered the Republic (c. 3,956 BBY). During the Mandalorian Wars, Corellia became the site of important Republic Navy drydocks, piers that stored cruisers and frigates for maintenance and overhaul. Approximately 10,000 BBY, a spartan sect established a monastery on Kor Vella, prior to its settlement and incorporation. Miners discovered ore deposits near the mesa, this transformed the Kor Vella community into a center of tourism and wealth.The elitist , in the , became a resort in 400 BBY. Over the next few centuries, merged with the retreat and became a resort town like Kor Vella. Corellia allied with its planetary neighbors and in 500 BBY in an attempt to conquer the , the planets Talus and Tralus. 30 years later, Corellia attempted to secede from the Republic; although they managed to close the sector's borders and withdraw from the Senate using , the rebellion was foiled and Corellia reverted to its status as a Republic member state. König established a constitutional monarchy in 312 BBY, replacing his own . Corellia was home to several multi-stellar corporate conglomerates, including (founded in 219 BBY), the and CEC. Many of these competed directly with the Trade Federation and its financier, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, for galactic influence. In 150 BBY these corporations overthrew the parliamentary constitutional monarchy that was founded by the Royal in favor of a government more amenable to unrestricted commerce. See also * at [[wookieepedia|Wookieepedia the Star Wars wikia]] Category:Articles by I'm the Chosen One Category:Core planets Category:Fan-canon articles